Echo of Insanity
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: As a little filly Pinkamena escaped her abusive father...She came across a dark cave which seemed like the worst place to hide yet fear of her father's punishment drove her deeper and deeper into the darkness. That was the day she met a funny little creature, both kindred spirits formed a bond like no other. Little did they know their lives were entwined since their birth...
1. Prologue

Echo of Insanity

_Prologue _

Somewhere in a pitch black place, where every soul fears to tread, stands a vibrant carnival tent with pretty light and funny sounds. Amazing rides all around, from a swooping rollercoaster to the quaint teacups, music so jolly that the melancholies become jolly! Toothy smiles all around! Yes, that is what is all around! Around where the jolly tunes resonate…Where do they resonate? That is a question you shouldn't dare ask yourself for when curiosity takes over you shall slowly yet surely any moment take your first steps into the wonderland of joy and laughter…That's when the music fades…..The laughter dies….Hehehehehehehe! Then the screaming begins!

Yes you may have come expecting paradise yet all you shall find is a spectacular show of delight! Terror and unimaginable torture! The kind which sends shivers up my spine yet leaves you screaming whilst clawing your eyeballs out to erase the images you have seen. The laughter and the music was what you will find within my mind not yours! However if you manage to enjoy my splendid show as I do then even one as deranged and insane as you can hear the laughter and jolly music which makes me want to dance!

My tent is not for those who are faint of heart….My shows even less so…..Once you start to hear the screams and deathly silence as laughter and music then you will be able to see the splendor of my exhibits! Blood, entrails and skeletons are only for the kiddies however….If you wish to see my more…..Mature shows then I suggest you follow me into a sanctuary of psychopathic delight! A place where anything goes and even your most sadistic, whimsical desire shall come to life! Just don't expect anyone to help you once your desires gain life of their own….

Who am I? I am the one who makes you question "Am I crazy?" I am what you thought you saw! I am everything you couldn't be, want to be and could be! I can be anything, do anything! Before you could blink, my mind could distort and twist your silly reality!

Do you think me cruel, sadistic, and evil? Had you any knowledge of me then those words would not be your last. These people are not real nor do they have life, I wish them to be and anything they feel again as I wish it to be, if I am happy then you would see children chewing candy floss with friendly tunes playing at your ears, tempting you to ride the colorful attractions, my shows are dazzling with lions leaping through fire and clowns fooling about. Yet if I am sad then you would see me wander the empty carnival alone, as to be with my own thoughts, possibly whistle a circus tune to cheer myself up. However my anger would be something to be best avoided unless you wish to see my carnival at its most treacherous and my shows even more so, as I told you before. This is my world and I change it to my every whim, everything that exists here is here because I wish it, if I wanted this place could be naught but a black abyss…..

Now lets cut to the chase my boys and girl! Back to a time when I was just a lonely little boy without a place to call home nor a mommy or daddy….I however did come across someone very, very special, someone who I could give them the disgracefully overused title of "friend". Oh, look at me speaking like we don't see each other anymore! She visits every now and then, to tell me of her latest exploits or to offer certain propositions, we always drink my home made tea with a handful of sugar and a swirly straw. If we have the time then we cook up a batch of cupcakes, extremely delightful I must say especially as she is such a personality in the kitchen.

Now for all of you who wish to hear a tale of sunshine and rainbows while two friends skip through a critter filled forest…..Then you have come to the right place yet it may not be the kinds you are expecting. So sit back and get comfy, I know I am, because this will be quite a long tale to tell. First I shall tell you little ones about how I, Aphilio Smiles, met Pinkamina Diane Pie.

It was a day I remember well….It was the first time I ever saw something which was not darkness. When my hands, which knew only the cold, touched something so warm and soft…Little did I know when we were so young that our fates would entwine to the point where our lives would surely cross again and again. The day when a rock farming filly taught me I had the power to do anything…All I had to do was want it.


	2. Lost Children

Echo of Insanity

_Lost Children_

She didn't know how long she had left until they found out she had stopped working and run off to hide within a small cave which seemed to simply be…..Something felt like this dark place where she found sanctuary was simply not anywhere to be found previously all the other times she managed to escape she had failed to be find this sanctuary but how could she be so blind as to not so the opening of the cave?

It was almost like something was welcoming her into the cave however she was afraid to go deeper into the darkness as she feared monsters to be hiding in wait for her yet fast approaching the cave was her father who made her work till her body was sore and even then the day wasn't done. Pinkamina herd the hooves of her father getting closer and closer to the comforting darkness of the cave…The choice was clear….Go into the cave and escape her father for the time being…..She didn't want to go back. Her blue eyes began to tear up in fear of going back there….No she wouldn't.

"Pinkamena, Come out here right now! I swear you are going to get a beating and work through the night! Do you hear me Pinkamina!?" Her father's threatening voice echoed through the cave which only served to give her the needed push to venture into the darkness which made her feel more comfort than her own father.

"I am never coming back…..I don't want to be here anymore". Pinkamena spoke these words as she galloped deeper and deeper into the cave however something she was not aware of is that she was a very, very special filly who could to places others could never imagine and do things which no other pony could. Little did Pinkamena know that she would find out just how special she was soon….very soon and things would only continue to unfold for the little pink filly. As she continued to go deeper into the darkness the world she was running from began to slip away and she unknowingly slipped into another, one where she would visit many times in the future. Darkness consumed everything around her until all she did was keep going forward…..

**Thump!**

"Uh!"

"Ah!"

Pinkamena fell back onto her rear after running into something….Her long magenta mane fell into her face and her gleaming blue eyes looked through her mane to see something very strange yet cute in it's own way. Not to far from her a little creature sat on it's rear due to the collision as well and she could not help but feel curiosity pull her to stand. The little creature had creamy pale skin with black messy hair upon it's head which was either how it usually was or because of their collision, she wasn't too sure, she wanted to get closer to it.

Shimmering pink eyes look Pinkamena in her blue orbs and already a connection was made between the filly and the creature. She went over to it only for it to jump in fright and it's breathing to become panicked, she instantly felt bad for making the little creature feel frightened. After what seemed like eternity the little creature got up on it's two legs and took a step toward Pinkamina while unconsciously she was beaming a wide smile at it which earned her a little smile from the cute creature which only prompted her to approach it. They met each other and both indulged their curiosities as a hoof met a hand a gasp escaped both of their lips at the strange textures….This continued to Pinkamena feeling it's skin and it feeling her coat. She found herself feeling the strange black material which was worn by the creature…she didn't know why it wore this but it felt comfy. They were relaxed around each other and both felt something each other have never felt before…..Happiness.

While running it's hand through her long mane she saw it's lips opening lightly almost as if it was speaking with silent words…Soon the volume increased till a soft voice said "Soft".

Her cheeks gained a cherry red color as she had never heard anypony say something like that to her ever. The pink eyes which looked into her own made only worked to make her smile as they brimmed with childish curiosity.

"I like your eyes….".She wanted to try what it did…..it worked as it's cheeks lit up with crimson.

"I like everything about you". It sweetly said to her making her smile become ever sweeter and her stomach flutter.

"Why? I don't really see think I am special…..My Daddy always told me I was worthless". Her memories of what she ran away from retuned and the smile vanished from her face.

"I have never seen anything except for the dark…..You are so bright it makes all the dark go away and I think its because you are so pretty the dark doesn't know what to do". Pinkamena couldn't believe what she was hearing from the creature…Suddenly it's eyes widened. "What's a daddy?"

"Uh-Uhm, oh my, thank you…..You really think so? Wait…don't you have a Mommy and Daddy?" She actually didn't see anything else besides the dark now that she looked around her.

"No it's always just been me walking around in the dark….If I saw someone else I would probably be talking to them like we are…..Can you stay for a little longer?" She knew she could neither stay forever nor leave the cute thing she seemingly adored.

"S-Sure I can! Want to play a game?" It's head tilted to the side.

"W-What's a game?" Pinkamena's face dropped.

"Well we could play tag! One of us is it and you try and chase them. Then when you get close enough you tap them and shout tag! Then they chase you". As the game was explained it's face lit up and a wide smile radiated his anticipation.

"Sure! Let's play!" The little one's were extremely excited to play, one had never played a game in their life and the other never had anypony to play them with.

"Wait! What's your name?" Pinkamena questioned her new friend. "Mine is Pinkamina….what is yours?"

The creature took some time to think…"Aphilio!" A wide smile was plastered on Aphilio's face

Pinkamena liked that name….It sounded nice…..It was the name of her friend. She suddenly prodded him with her hoof "Tag! You're it!"

They chased each other around the infinite space forever, swapping between who was it, however after all the fun and getting to know each other things got sad when it became Pinkamena's time to leave Aphilio. She never wanted to look at the rock farm ever again but…..She had too…..She couldn't just hide from everything forever…..She would have to face it now or never…Even at her young age she knew that. After all their time playing Tag Pinkamena told Aphilio she had to go….He was certainly not happy about it yet he let his friend go for the time being but before she left.

They stood within the darkness where a spot of light shined, the exit for Pinkamena but not Aphilio. The boy had a frown on his face at having to see his only friend leave….He would have to play Tag by himself, which he figured would be no fun.

"I don't want you to go…"

"I-I don't want to either but….I have to some time plus I can come back anytime I want now!"

A smile peaked upon the boy's lips but still….He would have to just wander about the darkness until her return. "What will I do? I want to have friends! I want to have fun! I want something that's not darkness!" The boy cried out…..He simply could not stand having a sudden and amazing friend to break the darkness which confined him only for them to leave shortly after.

"If you really, really, want something badly all you have to do is think about how much you want to have it! Then you think about seeing it right in front of you!" The boys pink eyes were about to shed droplets of happiness.

"Now can you do that while I am away? I promise to come back and play tag with you" She flashed him a wide smile and he returned it with just as much happiness.

"I sure can! I will try and get better at Tag too!"

"Hehehehe I really like you Aphilio….See you soon" Her hoof touched the light and then….She was gone. Little did Pinkamena know, she had just awakened something within Aphilio. Something which knew no bounds of time, physics, space and dimensions….Something which would change both of their lives forever.

Now will Pinkamena really come back? Of course she will! We just can't guarantee what will be awaiting her when she returns.

**Okay Aphilio's full potential character occurred to be yesterday while walking shirtless in the rain and listening to The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature and I also had been speaking to my friend about the new Equestria Girls movie previously. I hope you all review and give me good feedback, love it? Hate it? Not too sure? Please tell me and don't be afraid to ask questions! Till next time!**


	3. I Heard Music

Echo of Insanity

_I Heard Music_

Pinkamena's life had changed since that moment….That beautiful, stunning, dazzling sight which made her mane big and fluffy. When she saw the rainbow soaring through the sky her broken heart had been mended almost instantly, all the years of pain and abuse from her father seemed to vanish in that moment, from that moment on Pinkamena saw life so differently and had never let anything drag down her high spirit since. Her heart was free and nopony could take that from her….She may still work on a rock farm but the blatant truth remained…She was free.

After five years since she met that strange little creature, she would always smile when she thought of Aphilio. How their instant friendship was formed followed by their game of Tag which she still remembered as though it had only happened moments ago yet the sad truth remained…She promised to see him again…..She had planned sneaking out for a while now and after many times of doing so she had become quite adept with stealth.

While laying on her bed with her chin resting upon the pillow she wondered if he had forgotten about her or if she did show up now he would be angry because she promised him…However despite all the negative outcomes she just envisioned an older Aphilio tackling her with the best hug ever and then asking if they could play another game of Tag.

Pinakmena's room had dark, cream walls, which did not serve well to spread the light from a candle which stood on her bedside table. The bed itself was pushed into the corner of the room, it was how she preferred it, the sheets of the bed were a dark shade of pink as were the pillows. There was not much she wanted other than her simple room, not that she would be allowed anything more, well…..she did want that creature to come back to. If only her best friend could be with her in her sanctuary….

She hopped off the bed and went over to the window opposite her bed, it was dark enough to not be seen and she wanted to go back to her friend now more than ever. As far as check ups were concerned she had no worries as she presented herself as the obedient one...it killed her inside during those moments she would have to back down to her abusive father however it earned her the benefit of the doubt and it was that which would allow her to she her friend once again.

The window slid open and Pinkamena slipped into the outside world, fresh air filling her lungs. Now her only thought was to find the cave….It would be a task for someone who had not bothered to trace their tracks over the years yet that's what she did whenever she was out….She would run along the same path she did to escape her father….The path which led to him.

When she did approach the cave she was sure it had gotten smaller over the years or she had simply grown from being a little filly, she was sure of the latter. As she approached her mane began to drop and become straight rather than being, what had become normal for her, a huge fluffy ball of candy floss.

'What's all this about?' She questioned what was happening to the state of her hair, not that she minded how it looked especially as it was now longer.

_Du Dun Dun Du Du Dun Dun Du Dun Dun Du Du Dun Dun_

A jolly tune found her ears and soon she noticed that the music was in fact an echo….All she had to do was go back into the cave again. She galloped through the darkness which once again began to consume her, just how she remembered. The music continued to become clearer and as she got closer the tune became louder.

Soon many lights of different colors could be seen, red, blue, yellow and pink lit up the darkness. The lights seemed to be coming from some sort of strange contraption which was spinning around in circles, the music rose the lowered as it went around and around. As she get even closer she saw something sat upon….What looked like a pony with a pole through it and as it went around it rose and fell with the sound. The rider of the white horse held a white stick with a big ball of cotton candy on the end of it, the rider would take a bite out of it every time he went round.

She was right in front of the contraption which made her want to jump onto one of the different colored horses herself and enjoy the ride yet she was too shy to make her presence known to the oblivious rider. He just sat there going around….and around…and around….Watching him take bites out of the candy floss made her hungry for the sugary treat in his possession.

Pinkamena had no doubt that the rider eating candy floss was Aphilio, who else could live in the vast darkness besides the little creature she met. Did anything else live here? Had she gone the wrong way and come across something else?

Bringing herself back to reality she gasped as the ride had stopped spinning and the rider was staring at her with a blank face, bored would be a better term, however black hair with a purple streak concealed the left half of his face. The only real sound was the music being played from the ride and the occasional sound of breathing, Pinkamena began feeling uncomfortable under it's gaze.

**Clang**!

Aphilio, at least she hoped it was, hopped off the white horse and stood at the edge of the ride's platform. His appearance had changed greatly however she just knew it was him, his face and skin meant it simply had to be him. He wore a black top hat, which had a heart, spade and a joker card on the left side held by a black band around the base of the hat. Around his neck was a pair of pilot goggles which had bronze rims. Aphilio wore a long white, button up, shirt with a black waist coat and a pink tie furthermore he wore black, pinstripe, pants which were held up by a skull shaped belt buckle. Upon his feet were black boots which ended below the knee and had buckles on each side.

Pinkamena had to admit his slender figure certainly suited the clothing which seemed to fit him perfectly, almost like it was tailored for him. The only other reliable thing she could go off was the black hair which covered the left side of his face however the purple streak which came from under the top hat and straight to the ends of his hair, the streak went straight through where his other eye was.

She looked him in the eye which seemed to have changed as well, it was now exciting neon pink instead of a plain and calm pink. Suddenly his eye twitched, he began squinting and even leaned forward as to get a better look at Pinkamena. Aphilio then brought his right hand to his chest and waved at her, although it was slow and unsure excitement took over her mind and she waved back. Aphilio's mouth visibly dropped and now she knew it was him! He had recognized her after all these years!

**POOF!**

The huge beaming smile which was half of Pinkamena's face suddenly vanished as Aphilio had…..In a puff of pink smoke…..Vanished…..She had waited so long and now when she finally finds him, he disappears! Her eyes became wet and she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

**POOF!**

"PINKAMENA!"

Pink smoke blinded her while a force flew into her and tackled her to the ground, she saw the silhouette of the creature straddling her. When it cleared Aphilio had a beaming smile upon his face and Pinkamena's had returned from the sadness which consume her. Aphilio wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly 'This is my Aphilio…My best friend' she thought to herself with tears of happiness now forming.

After some time Aphilio released her and helped her to her to stand on all four hooves. She had to admit although they had only met for a while it felt like she had found a long lost friend, her heart pounded as butterflies tickled her stomach.

"I'm so sorry for not coming over". Were his first words, it touched her heart that he was worried about her.

"It's okay, I guess it has been a long time since we last me and you probably didn't recognize me". She said with a smile to try and lift his mood.

"Oh I haven't stopped thinking about you". Her eyes stopped still and her checks heated up. "I have just seen so many illusions that I thought were you…I just wanted to be sure". 'So that's why…'

"Really? Well I have wanted to see you ever since I left…..How did that get here and what did you just do?"

Aphilio's eye held a light within it. "I am just happy I can finally see you and speak to you again. Remember what you said to me all that time ago? really helped me! It's how I can do all these amazing things!"

Pinkamena was quite confused although she did remember what she said to him as a little filly, was that why he disappeared in a puff of smoke? Why there was now a spinning ride and why he now had a lollipop in his mouth?

"Wow…..You have grown up". Aphilio held the lollipop in his mouth whilst he spoke. "Say how old are you now?"

His question was random and quite out of the blue but it was expected after so long being apart, in fact she was excited to just talk to him. "Well I am ten now, it was my birthday last month". Aphilio's scrunched up face was not the reaction she expected.

"What! No! That's not faiiiiir! Why are you ten and I'm not!?" His fit was childish and somewhat cute to Pinkamena. "Well next year I'll be ten too! Then we can both be ten! TEN BUDDIES!"

The rapid mood swings were hilarious especially as he was now jumping about in joy, she wondered if they could both stay together in his own little world forever. Again she was dragged out of her thoughts when Aphilio pulled her onto her hind legs and began ballroom dancing, he pulled her close and had an arm wrapped around her waist, also Pinkamena wondered 'When did he get a mask?'

As the danced he snapped his fingers and a bunch of floating instruments appeared with **Poof's** of pink smoke, the instruments came to life and began playing a soothing symphony while they danced. Pinkamena looked into the eye behind the beaked mask and blushed lightly, the scene was quite romantic and she let herself be swept away in the dance.

"Aphilio?"

"Hm?"

"I really missed you….I'm sorry I left you for so long". Her head rested on his shoulder and swore that he was the comfiest thing ever.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Pinkamena. I always knew you would come back, my heart knew, I managed to hone my mind to remembering your words and well….Here I am. So don't apologize to me, just let me dance with you". Pinkamena's heart was pounding in her chest, she was in fairytale. Here she was dancing with a masked figure with beautiful music soothing her senses, not to mention his flawless dancing.

"O-Of course, you are a wonderful dancer, where did you learn how to dance?" She didn't know if there were more creatures like Aphilio or if he managed to teach himself.

"I read books to learn and I used dummies to practice dancing, I even have my own house now. Actually I have ton's of books though I have read all of them but I am can get new ones, would you like some I don't know if you like reading or not but they are amazing!"

Aphilio's reply was quite baffling however her mind had adjusted to the spontaneous and random nature of his world and….Powers? "Where is your house Aphilio? And I really want to ask again…How do you do all this?"

"Haha…When you told me, all that time ago, that all I need to do is think about how I want something? Well that's what I started doing and now I am still figuring out all the things I can do. I would also like to take you to my house Pinkamena….If you would like too". Pinkamena just hummed a response as she seemed to be in bliss currently and if he did not have the mask on she would see his dark red cheeks.

Pinkamena closed her eyes and just let Aphilio lead her about their own little world together. She knew he was a year younger yet with the way he moved and his demeanor he seemed twice his age, not that she minded him like this. Suddenly she was picked up in a bridal fashion and when her eyes opened she was looking at a wooden beamed roof then she was set down on something comfy, where had he taken her?

She look to the right and met the comfy back of a couch and to the left was a cozy fire with a poker leaning on the left side of the fireplace, the scene was picturesque, to the right of the fireplace was a tall grandfather clock with engravings of flowers and vines, which Pinkamena thought was beautiful. All the walls were a deep red which made the room feel unimaginably cozy.

Pinkamena heard footsteps and without a doubt it was a mask less Aphilio with a two books in his hand, she moved to allow him to sit down next to her, when he sat down she made sure to cuddle up to him. He grabbed his hat and removed it revealing his black hair which fell down to his jaw his hair had fallen down on the right side masking his entire face.

"What have you got there?" She asked him while he swept back his hair which flawlessly stayed in place, the purple streak was now going through the center of his hair.

"Bram Stokers Dracula and Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux, both are great books, I want to give them to you". His smile caught her and she could only melt into him further.

"What are they about?" Pinkamena almost whispered as she could fall asleep at any moment.

"Well Dracula is about a man who turned his swore he would have his vengeance against God because the Church wouldn't bury his wife who, through a false letter, committed suicide believing her husband was dead. He lives as an immortal that drinks the blood of others to sustain his immortality however I don't want to spoil it for you. On the other hand, Phantom of the Opera is about a masked man who stalks a French opera house and from afar falls in love with one of the actors". Aphilio looked at Pinkamena and watched her resting on his shoulder…It gave him a caring smile.

A footrest appeared and he put his legs up before closing his eyes. 'Pinkamena….I am so happy…Just to see you again'. His last thoughts before slumber overcame him were. 'You showed me infinite possibilities'.

They stayed like that for hours….Simply enjoying one another even in sleep. Their bonds brought such happiness and joy, a beautiful thing really. It was a bond they would both need to survive…They will uncover feelings they never knew of and do things they nothing thought they could ever do…

Their story in actual fact, has just begun.


	4. One Bad Day

_Echo of Insanity_

_One Bad Day..._

Summer had hit everyone and thing harshly...Through the past month all the land had dried up and even the most productive and richest farmers were being affected by the drought, well all except for one, yet even with this scorching heat there was one particular place where one poor mare worked to the bone, why she would be working in such heat is something no passer bys could fathom. The mare repeated the same movement over and over again with her blunt pickaxe which would always strike the stone which had been tasked to her...why? Because it was the biggest rock her father could find.

Pinkamena was even denied water until dinner time which was four hours from now. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have no water? Because her father was a sad, lazy and sadistic bastard who preferred to gain the spoils of selling of the stone as building materials and so forth. So whilst Pinkamena worked through sweat and aching muscles for another day in years of repeating the same thing, it was enough to drive others insane, yet somehow she had the mental strength to endure it all, well that's what she believed. Her mane was tangled and occasionally a bead of sweat would drip from her tangled stands and douse the bone dry earth, she thought about taking a break but could feel somepony watching her...No worse the watching the observers eyes boring into her. It was obviously her father supervising her from under the shade of the porch...All hope of a few seconds break fled her heart...She sighed and continued to work until dinner time...

Pinkamena slammed the door closed, just a smidgen of her rage, she had plenty of water but the greedy bastard, unfortunately her father, had taken most of the food for himself and gave Pinkamena a sandwich which was what the rest of her family got too. After dinner she had gone to the bathroom to clean herself of the sweat and dirt which once clad her body, thankfully what little hot water she was allowed to use was enough to clean her completely. Immediately her eyes darted to the two books which sat piled upon each other on her bedside, a memento of her happiness, warmth fluttered in her heart as she thought of Aphilio.

She went over to her window and opened it slightly which caused a loud creak which silenced the sound of her door slowly opening. As she stood on her hind legs whilst her front legs leaned on the windowsill whilst she gazed up at the vibrant half moon hovering in the black night...Although her mind was so adrift she could not hear the nearly inaudible sound of hooves creeping up behind her...

Suddenly her body was pushed to the brink of flying out of the window while two hooves dug harshly into her flank, her breathing was panicked and she flailed her limbs trying to see who was assaulting her. "Well Pinkamena..." Her fathers voice sent shivers down her spine."You have certainly grown into a fine young woman...I was so happy you turned sixteen yesterday". His hooves rubbed her flanks in a rough circular motion whilst slowly going inward. "Your mother is so loose these days...It's hard to believe she could once give me a good fuck, hahahaha. Anyway here is the deal...Let daddy play with you and I will give you extra food everyday".

"Get off me! You sick bastard!" She tried to buck him but from her currently angle she would miss and crack her skull on the ground bellow. "Do you really think I would agree to that! What is wrong with you!?"

"You never really had a choice in the first place Pinky".She could hear his sadistic grin. "You belong to me and so does your body! Now keep the noise down and I might moisten you up". Tears flooded down her face, she couldn't believe he was doing this! She knew her father was evil but she never thought he was like this!

She lifted her hanging head and could feel his hooves slowly getting nearer to her marehood yet it was when she saw a cave in the distance that her eyes lit up. "Help! Aphilio! Help me! Please!" Her father abruptly mounted her and placed the end of his small and throbbing meat at the entrance of Pinkamena's marehood.

"I hope you enjoy this because I sure as hell will!" He began to push...Lashing out, Pinkamena bucked her fathers rear legs from under him causing his chin to smack the wooden board floor. She immediately turned to face him and slammed her hoof into his skull. "You sick fuck! That's why you were staring at me all day! Making your daughter work in a drought all day just so you can watch her flank sweat!" She continued to slam into his skull creating sickening cracks each time.

Her father lay on the floor...His breathing was barley noticeable...A thought sprung to Pinkamena's mind. She went to her bedside draws and pulled out a very sharp kitchen knife, it looked like it had been freshly made, the tool was prepared to do it's job...Slice. The would be rapist was rolled onto his back due to Pinkamena wanting to act out her revenge, a messy and precise revenge it would be, the sick fucker would never be able to try it on her again.

For some strange reason his cock was still hard which in essence made her job easier. "Are you getting off to this you putrid piece of shit! Well I hope you enjoy this because I know I fucking will!" First she slammed the knife down upon his balls which lay on the floor creating an eruption of blood and semen. "Now the next piece of rancid meat!"

Pinkamena raised the knife high as she wanted to slice straight down the small piece of meat because the thought of touching it made her taste vomit. "I hope it was worth it...I really hope it was...Because now I am going to fuck you up and if you try something else I will just cut off more!"

She closed her eyes and brought the knife down. A cool breeze made her eyes shoot open and revealing a full moon...Beneath her was a tartan picnic sheet and to her left was a picnic basket which was slightly opened and seemed to contain sandwiches among other snacks. "Pinkamena my dear, it was been some time".

She slowly turned her head to the right. That voice made her stomach knot and her heart struggle to beat properly, it could only be him. As her shinning blue eyes looked upon the tall figure sat facing her..."Aphilio!"

She practically jumped on him and squeezed his body which was warm and invited her to nuzzle into his neck, the act causing the seemingly cool headed Aphilio to turn dark red. Another thing was that Pinkamena seemed to have forgotten about what just happened...Maybe it was the excitement of seeing the one she had always thought of when she was down...or frustrated.

"Pinkamena...I am sorry for taking so long but I really did try to get you here". She looked up at him and gazed into his pink eyes. "I heard you crying for help but I couldn't get out...So I thought I would try and make it up to you". A shy smile was apparent upon his face.

"Don't be silly! You are all I need right now! It has been so long...How did you bring me here...Actually where are we?" His smile settled in and he stroked her mane softly whilst he spoke.

"Well you see I took us to a random place to get away from everything and...I don't know...I just really wanted to see you and when you cried for help I nearly went insane when I couldn't get out".

Pinkamena could tell he felt guilty and worried for what possibly happened to her. "Aphilio..." He came back from his thoughts and noticed she had gotten much closer. "Nothing happened to me...In fact I hurt them. Now let all my waiting pay off".

"Wha-" Her lips gently scooped up his own, along with his words. They pushed at one another from time to time and alternated between gentle kisses and rough smothering of the lips. Pinkamena ruffled Aphilio's hair which earned her ears a moan from the strange being which was her first ever friend slash secret love.

They each pulled away from one other and gazed into each others eyes, neon pink clashing with bright blue. Aphilio suddenly pulled out a bottle from nowhere and pointed to two glasses beside them, she got the message, Pinkamena attempted to get off Aphilio but was held close to his chest which felt...firm. "Stay here". He snapped his fingers and suddenly the wine glasses were within reach. "This is a night I have been planning for quite a while my princess and you shall enjoy yourself".

While Aphilio poured the red liquid into the two glasses Pinkamena's thoughts drifted back to what happened with her father...How would she get out of it? Get away from her family? Worse if her father was still alive and found her...

"Are you alright?" Her frie-No her loves voice brought her back to reality. He was holding his own glass and taking sips every now and again. She couldn't believe she had just called him her love...'He may of not taken it that way'...'What if he was freaked out!?'

Warmth met her lips when Aphilio's soft lips kissed her own ever so sweetly. Her eyes were wide with shock...This wordless response made Aphilio begin to panic within himself, rejection and the thought of losing her brought a clutching pain to his chest. Thankfully a smile beamed across her face which was amplified by how the moon shinned behind her, illuminating her gorgeous mane and fur with a white glow.

"I...I have been thinking about you these past few years..." Aphilio barely managed those words.

"M-Me too...At first it was just little girls fantasies like kissing your cheek or giving you a hug". Warmth expanded within their chests. "Then it went to kissing you underneath the shade of a tree during a harsh summer or burying myself into your body at night...When I got older I began thinking about..." Her face became covered in red.

"I thought about it too...Don't be embarrassed". Aphilio tried to ease her. "I-I did it too..."

It was only now that Pinkamena took time to observe his appearance. Aphilio's hair was once again pushed back with his signature purple streak going straight through the centre of his hair and his clothing was different too as he now wore a black jacket over his waist coat and shirt with a black bow tie around his neck. The years had changed his face as his jaw was more defined along with his high cheek bones and sharp features, she fell for him long ago but now she felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest.

It was a surprise to see his abnormal eyes roaming her features...Not to mention the hands caressing her flanks which were only slightly spread due to her laying down on him, although it brought back bad memories she allowed him to continue, unlike her father Aphilio was gentle and she longed his smooth caress. His desires were obvious from his actions yet his eyes remained on her eyes, staring deep into their blue depths, while his neon pink eyes pierced her soul and demanded that she reveal her true desires.

"You are sixteen?" A random question brought Pinkamena from her deep thoughts.

"Yes...Why are you asking?" She found his question rather odd and her fathers words made it quite unnerving.

"Just making sure I was right...I know I am a year younger but could I..." His last muttered words were swept away by the wind.

"What was that?" She leaned in closer...

"Make love to you..."

Never in her life would she believe anyone would say that to her...Not even when she imagined herself and her love in the act. To hear those words sparked something within her heart, body and soul. That spark created a need...A need to feel him...Feel them as one. One cue Aphilio rolled over so that she was underneath him and his body lightly rested upon hers, drawing out a whimper from her. His lips grazed her right ear,making her shudder in delight, a hot sensation growing in her lower body...

"Be mine...Pinkamena..."


	5. Love under the Moonlight

**So...It has come to this. My first true and blue lemon scene, I never knew I would be so nervous. Anyway a lot of people have probably read my other stories and thought "Get to the damn business". So without further a due-GASPS- MY FIRST LEMON!**

**Man that was so hard to say...-Readers glare- Sorry! ON WITH THE STORY! **

_Echo of Insanity_

_Love under the Moonlight_

Pinkamena gasped, the feeling between her legs made her jump. Something hard was poking her marehood and she could tell what it was however she was to embarrassed to look Aphilio in the eye. When she finally gained the courage to look in his eyes, despite her burning blush, and the look in his eyes ignited her soul.

She slammed the back of his head into the grass, which was thankfully soft, with her passionate kiss and continued to keep her lover captive. Suddenly, to Aphilio's surprise, her hips began grinding herself against the bulge which was constricted by his pants. He was the first one to moan through their kiss however it wasn't held back nor did he try to stifle the volume...When the sound hit Pinkamena's ears she couldn't hold herself back and she began grinding harder making herself moan into his mouth.

For a moment they observed each other. Aphilio relished the sight of Pinkamena leaning over his and her eyes which were glazed over in lust for him...HIM...His only thoughts besides her beauty were why she would choose him. Pinkamena could hear his shaky breathing get more unstable with ever movement of her hips yet it was not just his moans or breathing that sent her wild, well they mostly were, but it was how he touched her and looked at her...He didn't need to say how he felt because she could tell...He saw her as beautiful, she had now idea how, and it made her heart beat ever louder.

Neither of them could deny what was about to happen. Aphilio felt a tug at his waist and saw that it was Pinkamena trying to undo his pants with her mouth, an extremely cute sight he would admit. "Let me help, my love".

"If you wouldn't mind". She replied in a seductive tone, her eyes gleaming.

He undid the pants then pulled the zip down revealing black underwear which Pinkamena managed to handle herself. She gasped when his cock sprung forth from it's confines furthermore the sight of his throbbing meat made the burning sensation in her crotch soar to a thousand degrees. Aphilio jolted when a Pinkamena gave his manhood's tip a loving kiss.

When her back hit the ground and suddenly it was Aphilio who was leaning over her that was her turn to lay back and observe. The moon's light made is creamy white skin glow ever so slightly, a colour which Pinkamena found comforting and warm. He fidgeted while he slid off his jacket, as it was obviously getting in his way, yet after that he decided to keep his clothes on, minus his undone pants, and tend to his love.

She could feel him between her legs. His cock twitched and tickled her wet lips making her moan out a gasp of surprise, a strange combination of expressions. Aphilio moved closer until his tip was pressing against her and she was definitely ready for him however...What mattered to him was that she was ready.

"A-are you sure". He asked shyly. "I know it will hurt a bit so I wil-"

A hoof pushed against his lips, halting him from speaking. "Aphilio...I have been waiting for this...Wanting this for long enough. I want you to be the one that makes their mark on me, claims me as yours and only yours, not somepony I will never see again or some rapist...You Aphilio, I want you".

He gave her a small nod which meant more than most would believe. The teenager leaned into her and nibbled the tip of her war, an act that earned him a seductive moan. He whispered into her ear, no her soul. "Thank you..."

A duet of moans resonated through the night sky as Aphilio delved deeper and deeper into Pinkamena's slick and warm depths,a feeling of pure ecstasy. Then he reached a fleshy barricade, they both knew what it was, with a smile and a nod from his lover Aphilio pushed against her virginity thus taking her as his. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to hide the pain however her facial expressions were enough telegraph what she was feeling. Aphilio, in an attempt to distract his lover from her pain, played with her clitoris. Thankfully it paid off when her back arched and her hips bucked against him whilst helping him break through her hymen, which went smoother than he anticipated.

Once his length could explore her depths fully there was no stopping the pounding rhythm of his hips that plunged his manhood deep inside of her, ever reaching her womb a few times. This action continued for a while longer until Aphilio uncovered a special spot inside Pinkamena which caused her to clench around him, causing him to wrap her in his arms and pull her close. The lovers continued their passionate actions as moans became louder and breathing became ragged yet there was a strange feeling which was radiated by Aphilio, it unnerved her.

"W-wha-t is wrong?" She questioned through the pleasure received from his thickness spreading her wet walls.

His face seemed shy especially now that his hair was messy with a lot of it in his face which was highlighted by the numerous purple streaks throughout his onyx hair. "I-I don't know i-if I should in-inside!"

"Please!" She begged. "I want you to own me...I want you to make your mark...Please claim me!"

Her begging drove his hips to go harder and faster than both of them thought possible. They held each other closer and closer as their moaning grew ever louder. Suddenly Aphilio jolted as he was drained of his past frustrations which were bottled up...On the other hand Pinkamena felt lightning surge through her body and turn her limbs to jelly whilst a tingling sensation bathed her being.

Aphilio was careful as he collapsed on top of his lover, not wanting to disturb her from this peace. She gazed into his shining neon pink eyes which adored her ever so much and she could only return the emotion in kind. He leaned forward and captivated her lips in a passionate kiss. Pinkamena closed her eyes which melded her tingling body with the sweet caress of his lips upon hers, a heavenly sensation.

When she opened her eyes she was looking at an open window...Her window...In her room. She darted from up from her bed and looked around for signs of her father but the house was completely silent. Once she felt secure she looked around her room and could find no blood stains or other...'messy bits' on the wooden floor nearest the window. It was when she looked around everywhere that she found a little piece of paper on her bedside draws on top of Aphilio's books.

She examined the note carefully and what was written made a single tar roll down her cheek. "Till me meet again my love, we have shared one another, now and forever yours, Aphilio".


End file.
